imdbrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Harry Hodgeson
Harry's profile: '''NAME:''' Harry Hodgeson '''AGE''' 18 '''GENDER:''' Male '''ORIENTATION:''' Straight '''LOOKS:''' Brady Corbet http://www.imdb.com/media/rm3974731264/nm1227232 '''PERSONALITY:''' Harry is known as the class' coward. He does anything to avoid arguments, confrontations and fights and is scared easily. He runs away from trouble and performs badly under stress. He's mostly stressed out easily as well. Harry is highly intelligent as long as he's calm and can mostly get along with the females very well. He's naive and kind of gullible. He's completely harmless. He's always really tense and pretty clumsy because of it as well. He tries to cover himself up by being slightly smug and to avoid there is a problem. '''LIKES:''' The Beatles, the sixties, jogging, writing, painting, reading, his laptop, videogames, RPG's, manga and anime. '''DISLIKES:''' Heavy metal (too loud), James Brown (too sex-driven music for his taste), regular computers (they often crash when he uses them), text messaging (it takes him too long to write a sentence in normal English), arguments, confrontations, fights. '''STRENGTHS:''' Intelligent, harmless, you can trust him that he won't turn against you, excellent runner and good at dodging attacks. '''WEAKNESSES:''' Coward, coward, coward, he runs away from all kinds of trouble, he's easily scared and performs horrible under stress. Panics easily. Not a lot of upper body strength. He also is always tense and his hands often shake so much that he drops things or trips. '''FEARS:''' The dark, being alone, getting abandoned, knives and any other sharp objects, guns, going outside when it’s dark. '''RELATIONSHIPS:''' Close to Joseph, Harriet and Manuel and for the rest he's not really noticed much by his classmates other then being a coward and a pansy. '''FAMILY:''' Lives with his mother, father, brother Kevin and grandfather. Nothing special to say about his family. '''BIO:''' Harry's youth wasn't all that special. He has a mother (Frances, 49) and a father (Harry senior, 48) and his grandfather lives in their house as well (Willie, 72). Harry has a younger brother Kevin (17). Harry grew up in a small town where he often got into fights with other children, who saw that he was a coward and loved picking on him. When one of them hit Harry accidentally hit him very hard, making him fall down against the central heating, Harry hit his head on a sharp edge and he still has a scar, covered by his hair. Ever since he swore to stay away from trouble and never fight. '''OTHER:''' Even though Harry loves The Beatles, his all-time favorite song is Love me two Times by The Doors. Harry loves anything (in music) from the sixties except for James Brown. During the program: Described as a coward, always tense and avoiding fights and confrontations, Harry isn't the most liked student in class. In the classroom scene, Harry is seen freaking out and scared to death, not knowing how fast he can get out when his name is called out. In his hurry, he slips over Evan's blood and hurries out of the classroom even faster. It reveals that he might be very clumsy as well. His demise: